


Your sister was right

by Alex__trash



Series: Your City Gave me Asthma [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Arguing, Cussing, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Fist Fights, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki/Wilbur, Minor Violence, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Post-it Notes, Swearing, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot-centric, Writing, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex__trash/pseuds/Alex__trash
Summary: Eret, the sibling of Tommy's best friend, got under Wilbur's skin. When he finally snaps, they argue. Things get ugly, and they both cross a line. Their families have to come and save the day.
Series: Your City Gave me Asthma [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034409
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	Your sister was right

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I wrote so here have this :)  
> All pronouns for Eret because why not  
> Wilbur, Techno and Niki are 15, Tommy and Tubbo are 11, Eret is 16, and Ranboo is 13  
> Wilbur/Niki is mentioned, but they are just good friends :)

Tommy’s best friend was weird, not that Wilbur could really talk. The young child was kind, had a penchant for bees, and got along with Tommy like a house on fire. It was nice to see the youngest having a friend, considering Wilbur and Techno often accidentally left him out in favor of each other. Tubbo actually wasn’t that weird, it was more his family.

They didn’t live with an adult, something about their dad being in jail. He apparently left a lot of money, enough that the government was willing to turn a blind eye to the household of four children. The oldest was named Eret, and they were only sixteen. Phil often let them visit, helping Eret clean and get chores done. Tubbo was a sweetheart, and Wilbur actually enjoyed the youngest member of their family.

The family as a whole was nice to be around, but Wilbur definitely played favorites. Niki was his age, and the first girl he had really spoken to since he had a sister. She was kind, and soft, and such a beautiful contrast to Wilbur’s hectic life. He was still too young to really know anything about love, but he did like Niki. They were great friends, and he was happy with that.

Techno seemed to get along well with the Ranboo kid, two years younger than the twins. He was quiet, and the two of them would sit together in silence. They seemed to be having a good time though, so no one bothered them. Eret was rarely seen with the rest of his family, more often being with adults. It made sense, she had to take care of her younger siblings after all. 

Still, despite not being around uch, Eret got under Wilbur’s skin. The older teenager was protective of their younger siblings, even to a fault. He would often step in between Niki and Wilbur’s conversations, completely interrupting their flow. He never interrupted Tommy and Tubbo’s talks, or even spoke to Techno and Ranboo while they sat together. Wilbur couldn’t understand why he and Niki were singled out of the group.

When he asked Phil about it, his dad gave the most unhelpful answer ever. 

“Eret is just trying to protect his baby sister.”

Protect her against what? Wilbur wondered. He wasn't a danger, at least not to others. Especially not to Niki. He liked her, why would he ever try to hurt her. He really didn’t understand why, and Techno simply shrugged when he was asked. His family was no help with big questions.

He wanted to just ask Eret, but she always seemed to be busy. He could just ask Niki, but that felt rude on some level. No one else seemed to even notice the problem, they all just did their own thing. Maybe he could ask Tubbo, the youngest child could ask questions without more questions coming back.

The question remained unanswered, and Eret just kept getting under his skin. Wilbur tried his very best to ignore it, but the eldest continued to make remarks under their breath when Wilbur had his back turned. He wondered why he said, and why it had to be so quiet.

Finally, he mustered up the courage to talk to him. The house was only occupied by the oldest and youngest of each respective family, Phil taking the other three out to shop or something. Eret was quiet in the kitchen, putting away dishes and deliberately ignoring Wilbur. Once Wil knew Tommy and Tubbo wouldn’t hear him he asked the long-awaited question.

“What if your problem?”

Eret turned, her eyebrows cocked in question. Fair enough, the question had come out of the blue. Wilbur didn’t elaborate though, simply waiting for the older to respond.

“I’m sorry?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. You’re always up in my business, and you clearly don’t like me. What is your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem with you.”

“Liar.”

The elders' eyes flashed with anger, their arms crossing over their chest to protect themselves. Wilbur was laying it on thick, clearly tired of the bullshit Eret had been giving out.   
  


“Okay, you know what? I do have a problem with you. I don’t like how you act around Niki.”

“You are so full of shit. What’s the problem with me and Niki hanging out? You don’t have an issue with the others!”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“I don’t want Niki to be hurt!”

“Why would I hurt her?”

“You are the kind of man to hurt a young girl like that, I see it in your eyes.”

Wilbur threw his hands up in exasperation, “What the actual fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“You just seem like a heartbreaker.”

“I don’t even like Niki like that!”

Eret paused, stepping back slightly at the news.

“You don’t?”

“No! She’s just my friend!”

Wilbur had not come to this conclusion before this very moment, but he was sure in his answer. Niki was his friend, and he loved her. But he didn’t want to date her, much less break her heart.

“I’m sorry, I just see something bad in you.”

“Well I have no control over that! My bad that I remind you of your father!”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Wilbur was flooded with regret. He didn’t mean to say that, and Eret looked hurt by his words. The teenager turned away, going back to putting away dishes. Wilbur curled into himself, hands fidgeting with each other. If Eret didn’t like him before, they probably hated him now.

“At least I don’t live with a monster… ”

Wilbur barely caught Eret’s whispered retort, but he did. And he was furious, how dare he speak of Techno that way? A weird part of Wilbur wondered why his mind jumped to Techno at ‘monster’ but he couldn’t focus on that.

“What did you just say?”

“Nothing.”

“No, I heard you. Say it again, I dare you.”

“Fine, I said at least I don’t live with a monster. That twin brother of yours? I see that, I see you protect him from himself. I can’t help wonder why.”

Wilbur felt rage bubble up inside him, frozen to the spot trying to comprehend what was happening.

“Don’t talk about him like that, you don’t know anything about us.”

“Whatever.”

Eret rolled her eyes and looked away from Wilbur, leaving the pot that was the younger man boiling. A thought ran though his mind, is this what Technoblade felt like? He decided, yes probability. Then he would make his brother proud.

A crash sounded in the kitchen, Eret dropping the plate they held as Wilbur leapt onto them. A squeak was let out, and the fight started. The two rolled around, cutting themselves slightly on the broken porcelain on the ground. Eret yelled out, screaming that Wilbur was a maniac just like his brother. Wilbur growled back, letting himself be the aggressive one for once.

Tommy and Tubbo soon appeared at the stairs, the crash alerting them to danger. They simply stared, confusion and fear painting their young faces.

“Call Phil! Get this madman off of me!”

Tommy ran to comply with Eret’s order, knowing that it probably was a good idea to call Phil. Tubbo came with him, unwilling to watch the tussle continue. 

The shopping was going well, Techno had found a pig plush and was currently clutching it to his chest. Niki had bought jewelry; some for herself, some for Eret, and a bee necklace for Tubbo. Ranboo had bought some gloves, claiming his own were getting worn out. Overall, a good trip thought Phil. His phone rang in his pocket, he fished it out to see Tommy calling.

“Hey Tommy! We’re about done here, everything alright over there?”

“No! Wilbur’s gone mad, he attacked Eret! I don’t know what’s going on, but they’re fighting rough dad. Please hurry!”

Phil quickly huddled the children, telling them they needed to return now. He ran to the car, got everyone buckled, and drove to Eret’s home as fast as possible. Techno sat ramrod straight next to him, staring directly ahead of him, clearly caught up in his mind.

The fight was still going on, both of the teenagers now being tired and covered in bruises. Tubbo was yelling at them to stop, Wilbur continued to shout about a monster. The two youngest children were both crying, holding each other tightly. 

Phil burst through the doors, running to pull his eldest off of Eret. Ranboo and Niki both ran to comfort Tommy and Tubbo, Techno staring at the blood on the floor. 

“Jesus christ! What the fuck, you are genuienly insane!”

Eret’s words caused Wilbur to yell out, squirming in Phil’s arms.

“Yeah, bitch? Suck it, mother fucker! Talk shit, get hit!”

“Wilbur! That is quite enough!”

At Phil’s dad voice, Wilbur stopped moving. He still glared at Eret, who was wheezing in pain. The eldest teenager glared towards Techno, who was still looking at the floor. 

“God, your whole family is fucking insane!”

“Eret, please. Let’s all calm down, tell me what happened?”

“This asshole dissed Techno,” Wilbur growled out.

“You brought up Schlatt!”

Niki gasped at the name, and silence fell into the room. Tubbo seemed to cry a little more, and Wilbur was confused. He assumed that Schlatt was their father, as that was the only person he had really brought up. It was odd hearing his name, but it didn’t matter.

“Wilbur, what did you say?”

“Eret hates me for no fucking reason! So I said it’s not my fault I remind them of their dad!”

“Wilbur, you crossed a line, you can’t say something like that.”

“He called Techno a monster!”

At his name, Techno looked over, his eyes confused. He clearly wasn't fully there, Phil thought about asking him to leave but he didn’t want to single out the child.

“Eret, what did you say?”

“I said I was glad I don’t live with a monster! And I stand by that, it seems like the two of you are both crazy!”

“Eret, please.”

The teenager went quiet, glaring daggers towards Wilbur. The oldest twin struggled against his father’s arms, trying to get back to his fight. In Phil’s peripheral, Techno started moving backwards. He seemed to be getting something, probably writing down his opinions. Phil was right, as a sticky note appeared in his vision. 

The note was obviously addressed to Wilbur, simply reading  _ I can fight my own battles, you don’t need to. I don’t mind being called a monster.  _ It took a little moment for the words to be processed, but once it did Wilbur went limp. 

“Sorry, Techno”

The note was removed, another quickly taking its place.  _ Don’t apologize to me, apologize to Eret. They didn’t do anything wrong.  _ Wilbur scoffed, Phil giving him a dirty look even though he couldn’t see it. There was nothing to apologize for, he didn’t do anything wrong. 

“Sorry, Eret.”

Eret looked at the three of them, and sighed to themselves. He knew exactly what these kids were going through, and probably shouldn’t have provoked them. But hearing about their dad was just so infuriating. These kids didn’t know anything about that man, but he didn’t know anything about them.   
  


“I’m sorry too, Wilbur. And sorry to you Technoblade. You’re not a monster, I just got carried away.”

Techno gave the older a nod of appreciation, looking at Wilbur as Phil carefully let him go. Tommy made his way over to his family, Eret meeting with hers as well. 

“Dad, can we go home?”

Tommy’s voice broke Phil’s heart, and he took his youngest son’s hand to lead him out of the house. As the family left, Wilbur stuck to the back. Or at least, he tried to Techno refused to let the eldest get out of his sight. The drive home was awkward, and the house felt stale. The twins went silently to their room, Phil helping Tommy to his. 

Once alone, Wilbur hugged his brother tightly.

“You are not a monster, Techno. Don’t ever say that, i’m sorry about that. I really love you, brother.”

Techno softly rubbed his twin’s back, giving him comfort as the two just hugged. The conversation died that night, an unspoken agreement to never mention this again fell on everyone. Wilbur and Eret saw each other often, and never made eye contact. Niki was still sweet, but she had other friends. Even Ranboo had made more friends than just Techno, leaving the twins alone once again. 

They didn’t mind, that had each other after all. Tommy and Tubbo still had each other as well, and things went back to normal. After Schlatt got out of jail, Wilbur did regret comparing himself to the man. Just another alcoholic asshole, died of a heart attack apparently. The fight was important, and he never really rekindled his and Eret’s friendship - if they even had one in the first place.

Still, Eret was kind and Wilbur didn’t mind them too much. There was just a lot that mattered more than some petty squabble when they were kids. It seems both of them were wrong in the fight anyways, so it didn’t matter much.

Nothing really mattered, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story makes no sense, I'm very sorry. Hope you still enjoyed tho :) I really don't know when things in this series happen, so don't ask lmao. If you enjoyed, leave kudos or a comment it is very much appreciated! Also, I might be taking a short break for the holidays as I'm traveling and won't have my computer with me as much. Sorry about that :( but I don't really know teehee. Maybe I'll write a Christmas fic, that would be fun. I guess I'll have to see. Until then, love you all! Kisses <3


End file.
